Good To You
by elizi02
Summary: ONE-SHOT.My fist DP fanfic.AH.May not really be connected that much in the song "Good to you" by Marianas Trench but please give it a try. ;


**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, I now I sucked at updating my twilight ff... but here's a new story! It's a one-shot and I think may be a little OOC but I liked it. It went on a different way than I intended it to be but I hope you guys liked it! =)**

**DISCLAIMED.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>GOOD TO YOU"<strong>

**Chloe's POV**

Emerald green eyes, silky jet black hair, hot, sexy body, captain of the football team and a straight A grades. What more do you have to ask for? Well, aside from the attitude, Derek Souza is perfect.

And he's everything that I'm not.

I sighed as I gathered up my things and started my way towards the cafeteria but I dropped off my stuffs in my locker first. As I arrived, Liz and Tori were waiting for me near the cafeteria doors – Tori was reapplying her lip gloss while Liz was gushing to her over something, which I guess is about the upcoming school dance.

"Took you long time, shortie." Tori said as they noticed me, recapping her lip gloss then pursed her lips. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sorry, T. I had to drop off my stuffs. It's not my fault that the Spanish classroom is at the opposite direction of my locker." She shrugged then pulled out her phone then started typing.

Well, that's Victoria "Tori" Enright for you. But don't judge her just yet. She's a really good friend – you just have to keep up with her attitude and mood swings.

Liz hooked her arm around mine then rolled her eyes as we make our way towards the line.

"Oh, just ignore her, Chloe. She's just grouchy because she doesn't have a date yet." She mocked-whispered the last part, teasing Tori.

Said girl turned back to us then narrowed her eyes.

"I heard that."

"Sorry. But you know I'm right. Don't worry, Tori, you'll have a date soon." The she turned to me. "How about you, Chloe? Has anyone asked you yet?"

_I wish. _"No. I'm not going to the dance anyway so, yeah." I shrugged. The truth is, I am kind of hoping that Derek will ask me… but I know that's never going to happen. And Liz and Tori doesn't have to know that.

"What? Why not? I'm sure someone will ask you. Just wait for it." We've just arrived at the front of the line and Liz bought fries and soda. I just bought a soda while Tori have a salad and water. Typical Tori.

I snorted. "Like that would happen." We found our table and went there. "Enough about me. How about you, Liz? Has any of the guys asked you out?"

Tori raised her eyebrows at me. "Wrong question."

I frowned at that but after a second, I understood what she meant. Liz squealed.

"Oh my gosh_, yes_! Simon asked me out!" she said. I turned to look at her and her eyes were shining with happiness. Can't blame her for that.

Simon Bae is whom she is talking about. Captain of the basketball team, and a great artist, he's a really cute guy that Liz has been pinning for since middle high. Now that we're in 9th grade, she finally got the guy she likes a lot.

Oh, and did I mention that Simon and Derek are _brothers_? They're not blood brothers 'cause Derek was adopted (Liz told me. She likes Simon that much to know about his life and family.. creepy, I know.) but those two are really close.

Liz got the guy she likes, I will never get mine.

"That's great, Liz! You're really lucky!" I smiled at her and she beamed back at me. Tori snorted.

"Yeah. _Really_ lucky."

"Hey, don't say that, Tori. Simon is a great guy."

"Well, yeah, you can say that… because he's not _your_ brother!" Oh, and I forgot to mention that, too. Simon and Tori are half-siblings. Life's weird.

"Whatever. I think he's cute. And I like him." Liz said, jutting out her chin in defiance then turned back to her fries. I shrugged then plugged on my ear phones. This is just a façade. Well, I am listening to songs but that's not what I wanted. I wanted to secretly check out the time. Why?

So I can go to the library and see Derek.

Pathetic, I know. But I can't help it. I like him. He just doesn't like me.

I check the time in my iPod and saw the numbers I've been wanting to see. I put on a good show of suddenly "remembering a forgotten homework". Tori and Liz looked at me.

"Yeah, Chloe?" Tori asked, raising her eyebrows. I bit my lip then act sheepishly.

"Well, I… uh… forgot to do a homework again… I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's okay. You can do it in the library." Liz smiled at me and I smiled at her in relief.

"Thanks, guys! I'm sorry, too. See you around!"

The song, "Good to You" by Marianas Trench is playing when I got to the library. I did a quick glance around, acting as if I'm looking for a place to "read", and saw no one. I sighed in relief then went to the stacks of books. I arrived at the perfect aisle where I usually stay, "looking" for a book, but actually peering to my left at Derek.

I turned around to that aisle and I was surprise at what I saw.

Derek.

Kissing.

With a blonde girl.

I gasped softly in surprise and they both straightened up. The blonde girl turned to glare at me then I realized it was Leah. The head cheerleader of the squad, replacement of Tori who quitted last year.

Of course. Of course they'll end up together. How silly of me to expect something so big… Something I've always known I would never have?

I looked away, my eyes starting to tear up. "I-I'm s-s-sorry." I stuttered out, then ran out of the library with tears streaming endlessly down my eyes. I was suddenly caught up with the song still playing from my iPod.

_I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines._

_Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want._

Yes, yes, it's me. It's my fault. I shouldn't have hoped. God, I knew I shouldn't, yet I did.

Stupid Chloe.

**Derek's POV**

High school isn't that bad… if you ignored the other students around.

I may be the captain of the football team, but it doesn't affect my studies and myself. Screw it. Simon was the one who got me in anyways.

So the best way to ignore the silly and immature acts of the kids here, I stay at the library. My safe haven.

I was busy reading an advance Math book with my ear buds plugged in my ears and in my iPod when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over and saw the greatest bitch of Buffalo High. Leah McKenzie.

I scrunched up my nose in disgust and sneered at her. "What do you want, Leah?"

She smiled at me, in what I think was a "seductive" one (but believe me, it was creepy. _Really _creepy.), then said, "I know you like me, Derek. Stop playing hard to get."

My eyes widened in shock to what she said when suddenly, her mouth was on mine. Her disgusting mouth!

I gripped her arms and tried to pull her away when we heard a soft gasp behind her. She finally stopped and sneered back to the person.

Chloe. Chloe Saunders. The cute blonde girl whom I like. The girl who I goes to this library just to look at me (I've known that, too. She's not very subtle like she thought she was.). My Chloe.

And she saw with this bitch attacking my mouth! I opened my mouth to explain when she suddenly turned her back to us and stuttered an apology then ran away. I closed my eyes. _Damn it!_

I realized then that the bitch was still there. She snorted. "What a slow girl. Stuttering is so for kids only. How dare she interrupt us like that?" Then she smiled at me. "Shall we continue, baby?"

I growled at her and pushed her back. She yelped in surprised.

"Wow, I didn't know you're this pushy."

I sneered at her. "_Fuck you, bitch. _I don't even like you! How dare _you _kiss me like that and assumed that I like you? Hell, I will _never _like someone like you. I already _love_ someone else, you hear me?" I seethed in rage and quickly grabbed my things. I pushed her away, still unmoving, and ran out of the library, hoping to see Chloe.

_Damn it! Fucking damn it! Chloe, where the hell are you?_

**Chloe's POV**

I ended up in an empty and unused classroom. The bell had rung already, but I don't want to go to my next class. I don't want to see anyone yet. I don't want anyone to know how foolish I've been.

I don't want anyone to know I'd pinned for Derek knowing he'll never like, much less notice, someone like me.

I cried at the corner of the room, hoping no one will notice me here. Others would have ended up in a bathroom but I don't want to go there – someone could be there.

We could've been perfect together. Total opposites, but shouldn't opposite attract? I guess not. I thought we could be together… I dreamt of that numerous of times…

But dreams like those never come true.

I was silently sobbing when the door busted open. I stood up and quickly removed the tears from my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't be –" I stopped short when I saw the one who entered the room.

Derek.

"Oh." I ducked my head. "I'm sorry. I'm going now." I went to the doorway when he suddenly grabbed my arm and stepped forward, blocking my way. I avoided looking at him.

"Chloe, look at me." I didn't follow. "Chloe please…"

"No, Derek. I have to go. You have to go now, too. So, yeah. Bye-" I was cut off when he kissed me.

Kissed me.

Kissed. Me.

Oh my God, Derek is kissing me!

I kissed him back. After a few seconds, he pulled away. I realized my mistake.

Oh God, now I'm a stealer.

"Oh, my. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… Oh Lord, Leah will be mad at me for the whole year…"

He growled. "We're not together, Chloe. That bitch forced herself to me. Please, believe me." He lifted up my chin so I was forced to look at his captivating green eyes.

"I love _you_, Chloe."

He kissed me again.

_You'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you…_

* * *

><p><strong>The last part, the song one, I think it doesn't really fit the event but, oh well. I tried. I don't know what song would be perfect so yeah... Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**Do you think I could now make a DP fanfic? hehe.**

**Love ya'll~!**


End file.
